Return Game
by My Jacob
Summary: Guess who's back in Forks? That's right. Edward. But with Bella as a teacher at the school, and her daughter with Jake as a student, how will Edward react? Edward/OC. Will have lemons. Has a little Bella/Jake.
1. In which Clara meets Edward

**A/N: This is the sequel to my first story, My Personal Sun. You do not have to read it **

**first, especially if you dislike Jacob, but I would really appreciate it! It might also**

**make a few things a little more clear. Anyways, on with the story!**

**M  
**

Post-Happily-Ever-After

I awoke to the absolutely fantastic smell of cinnamon rolls and bacon. Mom had really outdone herself this time. After a quick shower, I pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt, not really caring much, even though it was the first day of eleventh grade. I then knocked on Caleb's door, but when he didn't respond, smirked, opened the door, and turned on his stereo full-blast. He jumped, falling out of bed, blinking sleepily, and I cackled. "Up yet?" He scowled at me, throwing his pillow with at me. I jumped out of the way, avoiding it. "Mom's got breakfast. Meet you downstairs." And with that, I went to explore what wonders she'd cooked up this time.

Mom and Dad were kissing, and I gagged, grabbing a plate. "Ew! Get a room. PDA, ten feet away!" They laughed, and Dad gave her another peck, then grabbed his raincoat. "Off to the garage. You guys have a great day at school!" I groaned, and Caleb, just walking in grumbled, "Sure, sure." For some reason, Mom laughed, but I didn't care why. The food smelled too good, and I was hungry! In the middle of his fourth cinnamon roll, Caleb asked, "Hey mom, can we see your teaching schedule?" She chuckled. "I'm really not supposed to show you, but I don't see why not." Lets see… On A days… Oh, great. I had Mom, third period. Couldn't I have gotten her on B days? Junior English on B days was ninth period. Oh well.

"Have a great day at school," Mom promised, grabbing her bag and raincoat. "I'll see you third period!" I groaned at the reminder. Caleb and I left after a he finished devouring every bit of food left over, including _my_ cinnamon rolls. I swear, that boy has eaten so much in the past three days, if he eats any more, he'll explode. Must be some crazy growth spurt or something.

I thought I knew everyone in tiny little Forks, but the shiny silver Volvo that Caleb parked next to was new. Either someone had bought a new car (unlikely), or there were some new students. I hoped for the latter. Forks was _boring_.

I wasn't disappointed. As early as first period, rumors began circulating about the new students. There were five of them, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward Cullen. But the scandalous part; they were all _together_. Admittedly, they were all adopted, only Rosalie and Jasper related, but still. Quite shocking, especially for Forks.

And the best part, according to Akira, my best friend; Edward was single. She described him as pale, gorgeous and brooding. Not exactly her kind of guy, but he must have been extremely good looking to merit the amount of gossip I heard. I hadn't seen any of them yet, but I didn't have long to wait.

After a period of being embarrassed by Mom, I had biology with Mr. Johnston. Due to Katie Newton crashing into me in the halls and making me drop everything, I got to class just before the bell rang, cutting it close. By the time I arrived, there was only one seat left, at the very back of the room with an unfamiliar boy. He was bronze-headed, so I figured this must be the famed Edward, but his head was down, and I couldn't verify his good looks. He looked up just as I set my books down, and my heart flipped just looking at him. He _was_ beautiful. He was deathly pale, his copper hair unruly, and his face was that of a Greek god.

"Hi! I'm Clara," I introduced myself, sitting down. He smiled a dazzling crooked smile for only a moment, then a look of disbelief crossed his face, followed by anger and… Hunger? "Hello," he choked out, his voice velvet, even so. He scowled fiercely, his anger black, but so beautiful. Then, I noticed his posture. The tendons on his neck stood out, the muscles in his strong forearms taut. His entire body was angled away from me, tensed, and his long white fingers gripped the desk tightly. I caught my breath. What had I _done_?

The thoughts at Forks were the same as ever. I tired quickly of seeing myself undressed in so many heads. If they ever really came so close to me… I chuckled at the thought, jaded. After the same old classes, over again, I had biology. Fourth period. First day of eleventh grade. I flashed back to that fateful day, twenty-six years ago. The day I met Bella. I remembered how much I wanted to kill her.

Now I sat alone at the very same table in the back, that sense of danger still repelling the puny humans. Smart of them. With only seconds to spare, a girl rushed into the room. I payed her no mind. Another triviality. She dumped her books on the table, and I looked up, pasting a smile on my face.

"Hi! I'm Clara," She said, smiling widely. No. It could not possibly be. Bella was standing before me. How was she here? She should be 43 by now! And then the scent assaulted me. It _was_ Bella.

That oh-so-tantalizing scent of strawberries, freesia, and the sweetest blood in my century of life. And the most impenetrable mind. She had to be Bella. She was the same. Her mouth, the upper lip still just the tiniest bit too full for the bottom. Those warm chocolate eyes. That tiny worry-crease, just between her brows.

But then I noticed other things. Her skin and hair, two shades too dark. Her brows, thicker, darker. Her nose, straighter than I remembered. But familiar, somehow.

This _wasn't_ Bella. But who? Then, that nose appeared again in my mind, attached to a face I loathed. _Jacob_. She married the fucking mutt. Got knocked up, too. Right now, I hated this Clara with all I had, for pulling me back into this whole sorry mess. The pain was just starting to dull; now it was amplified. No longer a quiet smolder, this was a roaring fire, licking at the edges of my heart. All this took only a matter of seconds, the whole thought process. "Hello," I growled, trying to appear human. Clara looked a bit shell-shocked, and concerned. Why? I noticed my stance.

My entire body was clenched tight, angled away from her. I saw my face mirrored in other eyes. I was scowling blackly, hatred obvious on my features. I straightened into a more polite seating, gently loosening my fingers from the desk. Five matching divots were scored into the wood, product of my anger. At least it wasn't on Clara. Inconspicuously, I pushed the holes out, my granite fingers smoothing the wood until it was as worn as if it was years old. Erase the evidence.

I wiped my face, making sure my expression was blank. She looked nervous, backing away, sweeping the curtain of her hair forward to block me from her view. I held my breath as the sweet air washed over me, drenching me in its tantalizing waves. I couldn't kill this girl, any more than I could kill Bella. Because to kill her would be to kill Bella. And much as I hated to admit it, I still loved Bella.

**So! My Personal Sun is over, and this is my new story, its sequel. Please, tell me what you think! I'm not entirely sure I like it . . . I would be interested to hear some predictions though. I might incorporate some into the story. I'm not quite sure where I want this to go now, but whatever. Please review! Also: I don't have a good title yet, but I will take the best suggestion I get!  
**

**Lurve and Kisses,**

**M  
**


	2. In which Bella meets Edward

**A/N: **

**CLPOV: Clara's POV**

**BPOV: Bella's POV**

**EPOV: Edward's POV  
**

Chapter Two

CLPOV: Why did this beautiful boy hate me? Did I have a zit? I felt my face in what I hoped was an inconspicuous way. No zits… Was my fly unzipped? Nope. What was it? Did I _smell_? I pulled the curtain of hair in front of my face, sniffing. No, I just smelled like shampoo. Flicking my hair back again, I glanced at Edward.

He looked better, but as soon as my hair swept out, he stiffened, clenching his entire body, his face dark with fury. But the strangest thing; I swear, his eyes had been a warm caramel five minutes ago. Now, they were the blackest of blacks. Had he put in contacts without me realizing it?

Mr. Johnston passed out worksheets, and I finished mine quickly, starting on the homework, trying my best to ignore Edward. But I couldn't stop thinking of him. This gorgeous creature, I hadn't known for more than half an hour, and he hated me already.

I did so want him to like me. But I guessed I wasn't his type. Akira, cheerful, pretty, probably more so than I. I was plain, darker than most because of my Quileute ancestry, with long dark brown hair, boring brown eyes, normal figure. Tall for a girl, but not overly so.

In a word; boring. But Edward was exotic, beautiful, mysterious. I didn't have a chance. The bell rang, and with a clatter of the chair, Edward was gone, out the door before I could even turn. How did he _do _that?

I grabbed my paper, fingers scrabbling on the desk, brushing… sawdust? I looked closely at the table. Five deep divots pocked the wood, surrounded by a veneer of sawdust over the table. I was one hundred percent positive that those had not been there before. Very slowly, I placed my fingers in the holes. They fit perfectly.

No. That was absolutely not possible. There was no way a human could do that. But before I could stop it, a thought crossed my mind. Maybe he _wasn't_ human. Unnaturally pale. Inhumanly attractive. So fast. And his reaction to _me_. Not normal. I chased the rogue ideas away. That was silly - not human. Ha. I needed more sleep, less caffeine. I grabbed my books, escaping to Spanish.

BPOV: I was washing dishes when Caleb and Clara came home. Caleb looked as bored with school as ever, glad to escape to his computer and books. It's not that he wasn't sporty, or smart. He was both; so smart that he had nothing to do in class, and very fit, but he chose to spend his time alone, or with Clara. That boy was a true introvert, but Clara was a part of him too.

Except today, she looked bothered. "Something up, honey?" I asked, sitting down at the table with her. She looked up, her eyes confused. "Mom, I know this will sound silly, but…" She faltered, fiddling with her ring. I put my hand over hers, stilling her. "Clara darling, nothing you say will ever sound silly." She nodded, encouraged.

"Well, today, there was this boy in science, my lab partner. And… I think he might have gouged holes in the table." Oh, ok. That wasn't silly. "Boys are crazy, I know. They feel the need to defile everything with a sharpie or scissors." She shook her head, looking doubtful. "No, Mom. I think he did it with his fingers." The only people I'd known who could do that were the Quileutes, and… them. The Cullens. Edward.

CLPOV: "But Mom, there's more," I continued. She nodded, very pale all of a sudden. "He moved so fast. And his eyes," I was gibbering now, but I didn't care. She paled more, eyes widening. "They were so golden, and then they turned black… But he didn't put in contacts!" She was white as a sheet, her breath coming in little gasps. Was she sick? "Mom! Are you okay?" She wrapped her arms around her chest, fingers digging into the scars on her shoulders. She had never told me how she'd gotten those scars. I had never asked. But now… Had it hurt her in other ways?

"He's back, he's back," she murmured, standing up, walking jerkily around the room, her eyes frantic. "He can't be. It's too soon. Not enough time. I'm still here." Her face was drawn, sad, confused, a swirling medley of emotions. What was she talking about? "Mom, tell me everything's all right. Please." She was scaring me now. She breathed more evenly now, arms loosening from around her chest, some color returning. She sat down, running one hand through her unruly hair, face confused and angry.

"… Mom?" I asked timidly, unsure of myself. "I'm sorry, Clara dear. I just remembered something. Something you said reminded me, and it was very… important to me." She stuttered a little, and I could tell she was lying, but she seemed so delicate right now, that I didn't want to disturb that.

"I need to go tell your father at the garage. Do your homework," She told me, and she wasn't lying this time. She really did need to tell Dad something. What the hell was going on?

EPOV: I had ruined Bella's life enough already. If I stayed, I would only hurt her and this Clara more. I had my mind made up. The Denali clan could do with another visit. Kate and Garrett were getting married again next month. I could use that as my excuse. But as I raced down an empty side street, something crashed into the side of the car, slipping in through the open window.

"Edward Cullen, you will _not_ run away again." Aargh. Alice. This complicated things. "Get out," I snarled, hands gripping the steering wheel. "I can see you already. You're not going." I peered into her mind. Damn. She was right. I would stay. But… the girl, Clara, was blurry, not all of her futures entirely visible. Fucking wolves. Messing up everything.

I slowly pulled into the parking lot of some random store. A garage, by the look of it. "Okay, so I'm not going." I was trying to calm myself down, taking unnecessary gulps of air. "Edward, you need to face Bella, and Jacob." I was just healing, and they were going to take it all away again. I couldn't go talk to them.

But when the car door was ripped open, I realized that the choice was not mine to make. Jacob was standing outside the door, older than myself, older than Carlisle. As old as Charlie had been. But he was as strong as ever, muscles taut, his entire body shaking dangerously. A pale, dark haired woman peered out of the window of the garage, face scared. She looked about Jacob's age. I didn't know her.

"What in the fucking _hell_ do you think you're doing, bloodsucker?" Jacob snarled, grabbing me by the collar, pulling me out of the car. I pushed him away hard, snapping his finger. He set the bone without even looking down, his scowling eyes locked on mine. "Come to disrupt our lives again?" He was beyond furious. Bella must be mad, too, for him to have this much anger.

"Bella, dear," called the mutt in a much calmer voice. "Come out here for a minute. The pale middle-aged woman appeared at the doorway, stepping forward nervously. Where was Bella? Then it hit me. This _was_ Bella. This woman, with her long dark hair, rosy lips, soft crinkling smile lines around her mouth and eyes. She was old. Older than I could ever pass for. If my heart could beat, it would have stopped.

**And Bella meets Edward! So, what do you think will happen? I'm curious! Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy with school and the like. I know this is totally random, and out of the blue, but I always thought of Pachbel's Canon as Bella and Jacob's song. What do you think is their song? Anyways, tell me what you think of my story!**

**Lurve and Kisses,**

**M  
**


	3. In which a kiss is taken

Chapter Three

BPOV: Shit. Edward was here. He was gorgeous as ever, topaz eyes brooding, pale arms crossed. Jake was yelling at him, shaking violently. He hadn't phased in seventeen years; phasing now would only make me older. I didn't want that.

"Bella, dear, come out here for a minute." Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. I stepped out nervously, trying my best not to look at Edward. But I couldn't help it; I was a sucker for pain.

His golden eyes darkened, and he leapt forward, pulling me into his granite arms, kissing me. I beat his back, pulling my mouth away from his, kicking, screaming. I was old enough to be his _mother_! Jacob ripped him off me, shaking violently, and Edward fell into a battle crouch, teeth bared, hissing menacingly.

"Stop!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around Jacob. The shaking immediately slowed tempo, stopping after a moment, and I kissed his neck, whispering in his ear.

"It's OK. Let me deal with this." I calmly walked over to the side of the garage, picked up a large metal pipe and walked back over to Edward. I motioned for them all to follow, me and we trooped into the woods, stopping after we were out of hearing range of the garage.

"This is what I think of you." And then I hit him over the head with the pipe. He just stood there, unfazed. "Bella, dear, please don't get violent." _Dear_? _**Violent**_? God he was so _annoying_! I hit him in the crotch with the pipe. Still no reaction.

"Dammit!" I screeched, chucking the pipe away into the trees. "I can't fucking hurt you!" Jacob pulled me into his hot arms, calming me, running his hands through my hair. Oooh, I was so mad.

CLPOV: Mom walked out, looking a little sheepish, and I glanced up at Edward. He had a funny look in his eyes, his face pained. But then, he leaped on Mom and started kissing her. _Kissing_ my _mother._ Who was like, twenty-five years older than him. I felt grossed out, and a little mad. I wished he was kissing me instead.

But Mom was fighting back. She punched him, kicked him, pulled his hair. But Edward didn't seem to feel any of it. He only stopped when Dad pulled him away, snarling. Edward dropped into a crouch, hissing, his posture distinctively feline. _What the heck was going on_?

Dad started shaking like a leaf, which only ever happened when he was _really_ angry. The last time he'd done it was when Caleb had totaled his poor Rabbit. Mom grabbed him, pulling him into her arms, whispering something in his ear. He stopped shaking, and she went over to the garage, grabbing a large pipe. Huh?

We followed her deep into the dripping forest, and suddenly she whirled, whacking Edward over the head with the pipe. I wanted to scream, rush to his side, but he just stood there, looking exasperated and a little amused.

"Bella, dear, please don't get violent." What?! Why did he call my mother by her first name? And _dear_? I was seriously freaked out by now. Mom whirled around again, hitting him right between his legs with the thick pipe, but he didn't react. What the _hell_? What was he, superman?

"Dammit! I can't fucking hurt you!" She yelled, chucking the pipe away into the dense forest. What was going on? What was he, invincible? Jacob growled, petting Mom's hair.

"Edward, you made your choice when you left, twenty-six years ago. You have no right taking her back now." Edward scowled at Dad.

"I _love_ her. Not like you, mutt." Wait- What? Edward loved my _mother_? And hold on… Twenty-six years ago, Edward was not alive. Couldn't have been alive. He was only seventeen for God's sake! And what did my father have to do with dogs? I was seriously confused, and beginning to think this was either the freakiest dream I'd ever had, or some cruel joke.

"You think she would have picked me over you, bloodsucker, if she didn't love me?" Huh? Bloodsucker? What was going on here? I was fed up.

"Somebody better tell me what the _hell_ is going on here!" I yelled, interrupting the adults. "Edward - you're impossibly fast, strong, so pale, and your eyes change color. Nobody can hurt you. You're invincible. You know my mother well enough to call her dear, and you were alive twenty-six years ago. What _are_ you?" His face paled more, if possible, and he stumbled back, shocked.

"The child… She heard all of it." The adults all gasped, and Edward's sister, Alice, grabbed his arm, glaring at him.

"Wonderful. Now we have to tell her. No use stalling - she won't let us go. You would have eventually, anyways." Edward stared at her, appalled.

"What are you thinking? That can't be what would have happened. It's a mistake, some screw up. She's her _daughter_! With the _wolf!_" Alice nodded, eyes hooded with grief. "You would have. And it's inevitable. It's the same choice. Death, or… us." Edward's eyes widened, then a look of fury crossed his face. "No! I will not bite her! Bella escaped your sick prophecy! She will too! And I don't! Won't!" It was as if Alice's side of the conversation was absent, silent. Dad snarled, and Mom gasped.

"_No_!" yelled Dad, shaking again. Mom grabbed his arm, jerking him back, but Edward dropped into his crouch again, snarling, face contorted into a beautiful mask of hatred. Alice grabbed Edward, pulling him up, straight. I screamed in frustration. I had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Clara…" murmured Edward, his velvet voice seductive, luring. Alice put her hand on his arm, but he shook her off.

"Vampire." He whispered, eyes black, ashamed. No. Not possible. Vampires didn't exist. La-di-da. Everything was perfectly normal.

"Let me tell her," said Mom, pulling me away from Edward.

"Twenty-six years ago, when I was seventeen…"

**Sorry for the short chappie. I did this in the morning before school. So! Clara knows now. The hidden conversation between Alice and Edward will son be revealed, but I'm guessing that most of you can figure it out. I hope the POV thing is clear. I'll have a little author's note at the top whenever I introduce a new POV. Anywho, review, and ENJOY!**

**Lurve and Kisses**

**M  
**


	4. In which Caleb phases

**CLPOV: Clara's POV**

**EPOV: Edward's POV**

**CAPOV: Caleb's POV  
**

Chapter Four

CLPOV: I was busy pretending that nothing ever happened. That gorgeous seventeen-year-old Edward was not in love with my forty-three year old mother. Had not kissed said mother. That he was not a vampire. That Dad was not a werewolf.

I was decidedly not taking it well. Mom let me stay home from school, and I curled into tight ball trying not to think of any of this. Poor Caleb was beyond confused, but my mother's face became steely when I asked if we were telling him. No was her definite answer. He needed no mixing up in this shit. And I was wishing that I'd never asked.

My entire world was not what it seemed. Monsters were a reality. People lived forever. _Vampires_ lived forever. Werewolves, too. That explained why Aunt Leah looked as young as she had looked when I was eleven. She looked barely older than I did!

I had always though it was just really good aging, but now I knew better. And Uncle Seth. But after he met his girlfriend Maria, he started aging again. Something to do with "imprinting" or some shit.

I was alone though, which creeped me out in this world of monsters. Mom and Caleb were at school, Dad at the shop. The mysterious Cullens being at school placated me a little. I wondered what the hell was going on right now.

EPOV: As I wandered blankly into my B day ninth period English class, I was busy trying to figure out ways not to kill Clara, change her, or… Fall in love. But for once, I wasn't betting on Alice. I could save this girl from the terrible fate Alice promised. I saved Bella, right? Without nearly killing her though… As I sat down, the teacher gasped, and I looked up, pulled out of my reverie.

There she was, looking as beautiful as ever, smile lines, soft pale skin, long brown hair, delectable scent. But she was old. More than twenty-six years older than I.

I shouldn't have wanted to rip off her clothes, then fuck her senseless. She was married, for God's sake! And it would be so wrong to defile her like that. Ungentlemanly. But that didn't stop me wanting it.

She was scowling at me, cheeks flushed. Undoubtedly wondering what the hell I was doing here. Junior English - I was a junior, again, after all. She taught well, but whenever she looked my way, caught me staring, she would stutter, flushing, that beautiful blush spreading, the hot blood seeping beneath her thin skin, filling the air with its heady scent.

I wanted blood, and I wanted her body. Who knew - kinky teacher fantasies for grumpy, old-fashioned Edward.

Class finished, and the students trickled out, done for the day, but I had business to attend to. She was erasing the board, and I came up behind her, closer than I should have. I heard the scandalous thoughts of the students behind me, but I didn't care.

"Bella, don't ignore me," I growled quietly. The back of her neck flushed, and she stiffened, cringing away from me. The hole in my heart flared dangerously. She was repulsed by me. The class was empty now.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for kissing you yesterday. It was wrong of me to do, but I want to tell you that I still love you. Even though you love the mutt-I mean Jacob-remember that." She twirled around, scowling fiercely.

"Still love me? _Bastard_, you _left_ me! And for God's sake, you're seventeen; I could be your mother! Not to mention, I'm _married_!" Her yell carried, and I heard the curious thoughts of the few students in the hallways. Shit. I clapped a hand over her mouth, dragging her under the desk as one student opened the door. Bella was still; quiet, as the person looked around, wondering who had been there.

I was relishing the feel of Bella on my lap, but as soon as whoever it had been left, she started squirming, rubbing against my jeans. She affected me same as always, but I let her go, helping her up. She was still a lady.

"Go, Edward. I don't want you here. I have Jacob, and you had better stay away from my family." Ouch. I left, contrite, wandering the forests aimlessly, climbing up the cliffs by First Beach. There was a tiny red cottage atop such cliff, and it reeked of Bella, Clara, and mutt. So this was where they lived.

Dark had fallen, and I could here sounds from inside. The clinking of dishes, the murmur of voices. Quiet goodnights. The sounds of the children sleeping. Then the sound I both craved at hated. Bella was sighing as the dog kissed her, moaning as he took off her clothes, pounded his body into hers. I was a masochist, born and bred.

But now, it wasn't just Bella calling me. There was another pull, a smaller pull. Gravity shifted, just slightly. I was an errant meteor, revolving around my Bella, but there was a new moon, pulling me to it. Clara.

Right then, I knew that Alice's prediction would come true. I didn't know the girl yet, but she was like a new Bella, and she pulled me to her, affecting my orbit around my planet. Edward Cullen and Clara Black. I liked the way that sounded.

When there were no more sounds of sex, and all was silent. I approached the cottage, peering into a window. Bella was lying, tangled up in Jacob, naked like I'd always imagined her. Her breasts were pale, their pink peaks silvery in the moonlight.

Jacob was inside her, but I ignored that, soaking up the beautiful sight. But that wasn't what I was here for.

I looked away, ashamed of myself. Reduced to spying. What a pervert. The next window over was what I had been searching for. Clara was lying in her bed, wearing a tee shirt and flannel pants. She hadn't been in school today - recuperating from her discovery.

Gently, I unlatched her window, slipping in. I sat in a familiar rocker in the corner, watching her sleep. She looked troubled, once-serene face clouded, and she mumbled something.

"No… Don't hurt me… Wolves… Vampires…" She was tossing around, upset by some terrifying dream, and I slipped to her in the dark, running one hand down the side of her pale face. She opened her eyes and screamed.

CAPOV: I was woken from a deep sleep by the sound of Clara screaming. Who was hurting my sister? I burst out of bed, sprinting to her room. There was a pale boy standing over her, his stench foul, and I knew he was bad.

Some innate part of me hated him, and rage filled me, clouding thoughts. My eyes turned red, and I roared, shaking with anger. My body ripped open, exploding as I charged him. I had a four paws and a mouth full of fangs now, but that was menial, trivial.

This creature was hurting my sister. I barreled into him, pushing him out the window and into the night. My teeth ripped into his granite flesh, and he screeched in pain, throwing me backwards into the heather.

I heard another yell, then my father came crashing through the window. He leaped at the creature, exploding into a huge wolf midair. He tore at it, and I helped, biting the shrieking beast.

Kill was the only thought in my head, but a scream from the window interrupted us. Mom was yelling incoherently, but I could make out the gist of it. Stop.

The rage left me a little, and I backed off. The wolf next to me did, too, but he still growled. The thing-that-was-not-human pulled its arm off the ground, holding it to its shoulder, letting it fuse back. Urgh. Disgusting. It put itself back together, like a gruesome puzzle, face a grimace of pain.

A gasp from behind made me spin around. Mom was trying to climb out the window, and had sliced her hand on the glass in the process, crimson blood oozing out of the small cut.

The creature stiffened, and I growled warningly. She wiped her hand on the fabric she was carrying, flinching at the scent, but she held it out to the other wolf.

"Please, Jake. Phase back." The wolf whined, but then reared on its hind legs, shrinking, fur melting into flesh. Dad pulled on the pants Mom handed him, then turned to me.

"Caleb? Can you change back?" I whined in confusion, shrinking away. Why was my father in on this? Clara was running from the house to us, and I bounded over to her, seeking protection from whatever craziness was going on.

She yelled in fear, cowering away from me, and Dad grabbed her pulling her from me. Why was she afraid of me? What _was_ I? The horrible creature-that-was-not-human chuckled dryly.

"Werewolf."

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been super wrapped up in softball lately - we have practice every day, and I have no time for anything anymore. I tried to make up for it with a longer chapter though. What do you think? It probably could have been better... Oh, just FYI, Edward is absolutely fine. No permanent damage taken. Just wanted to make that clear. Obviously, Caleb just phased for the first time.... Anyways, please, please, review!**

**Lurve and kisses!**

**M  
**


End file.
